


Frustration sets in..

by KaiFaustus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, promptis slowbuildrelationship gladnis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiFaustus/pseuds/KaiFaustus
Summary: This fan-fiction was planned as a one shot, however its turned into something more so expect a long ish story. Gladio and Ignis pairing/coupling happens in the later chapters.Once I know more where I want the story to go I'll write up a better summary of this story ~ =}





	1. The Leville

**Author's Note:**

> More notes at the end.

The Chocobro's had yet another adventurous day of fighting the Magitek troopers which are always being sent to try to stop them on their journey; along with completing errands for the people that they've met on their road trip, in order to earn more gil. They had found more dog tags for Dave, and found lost food supply trucks for the market sellers in Lestallum. They had just finished a hunt from one of Lestallum's places to eat, when the guys noticed that the sun had started to set, they knew that they had to find a place to stay quickly. 

"Ugh, I'm all sticky and gross. Do we have enough funds to stay at The Leville? I need a nice looong hot bath" Noctis complains whilst wiping down his clothes from the dirt. He still wasn't quite used to living this way. He always had people looking after him, washing his clothes, tidying his quarters, well the life of a Prince. This was not, the life of a Prince right now, but it was his. 

Ignis started walking towards the car and the rest followed. "Well considering the amount of work we put in today, not taking into consideration Prompto's use of Elixirs" Ignis adjusted his glasses as he climbed into the drivers seat. Prompto sighed and hung his head. "We are able to stay at The Leville tonight, yes." 

"Always with the long explanations" Noctis smirked and then yawned, this day had really caught up with him. Especially since he was so used to just being able to sleep or be lazy most of the time. Noctis started to walk to his place in the car when he saw Prompto looking sad. Ignis didn't always know the right thing to say. Prompto also wasn't as used to Ignis's way of talking as Noctis was. Ignis was to put it "blunt" at the best of times. Noctis walked back to Prompto silently, Ignis just watched with a questioning look. It was clear Ignis wanted to drive back to Lestallum already as it was getting dark and he hated driving in the dark. Noctis didn't really care his friend needed cheering up. 

Noctis went up behind Prompto quietly, Prompto didn't notice because he was stuck in his thoughts, his past haunting him, he didn't want to be useless to everyone. He hid his face behind his hair, when he heard a small branch break behind him but he didn't care. Something could eat him up or drag him away, he didn't want to be there right now. Noctis cursed himself for stepping on the branch, but Prompto didn't seem to notice, weird. Prompto always jumped at things like that, it was just a cute trait of his friend. Another reason he teased him and called him Chocobo boy. He heard Ignis clear his throat but Prompto didn't seem to move and Noctis didn't care about Ignis's demands right now. Noctis paused a second recoiling the idea, maybe it wasn't a good idea? He shook his head, it was times like this that he wished he wasn't shy and awkward at the best of times. 

Prompto didn't care about Ignis judging him, he knew it was getting dark. He wanted to go into a deep dark hole. Suddenly two hands came to his sides and started mercifully tickling him. Prompto was extremely ticklish, he jolted his head up and saw Ignis sighing and putting his head on his hands that were placed on the steering wheel, well then it must be.. Prompto turned his head around to see his friend hiding behind his hair, aw, Noct was trying to cheer him up. Noct had always been a bit shy and awkward in physical contact, even contact with friends, he never liked being hugged or patted on the back. Prompto smiled, his friend noticed he was upset and decided to try and cheer him up. 

"Thanks Noct!" Prompto said cheerfully and Noctis looked up at him briefly making eye contact before looking away and scratching the back of his hair. Cute. Prompto thought. Typical Noct getting awkward. But Prompto wouldn't want his friend any other way. "Uh, yeah no biggie, let's get in the car it's almost dark" Noctis said seeing the sunset in the distance. Prompto walked cheerfully back to the car, he didn't care what Ignis had to say, Noct had his back, he knew this.

Ignis pulled the car into the Lestallum parking spot, it was now dark but he thanked Shiva that they had at least made it to Lestallum. He breathed a sigh of relief. He shouldn't be frustrated, Noct was only helping Prompto. Ignis liked that he and his Prince had created a friendship outside of their duties. He understood that everyone's friendship with Noct was different and should be cherished, but part of him couldn't stop looking at how Noctis and Prompto interacted with each other. Noctis, most likely without realising relaxed more around Prompto. Ignis kind of wished that Noct would relax more around him for himself, maybe there was something Ignis needed to work on. He has never been one for failure or imperfections. He would rest on it, but for now he would get some supplies to make them a good healthy meal. They needed good food in them, for the past few days they didn't have anything but toast or just meat on skewers, because money was tight. Also, Gladio had gone off to take care of some "business" and had taken all of the cup noodles that they had left with him. That had narked Ignis, not that he usually wanted noodles, but it would have given their meals, if you could call them meals a bit of a variety. Although, Noctis didn't complain about the meat part, he loved it. Ignis smiled slightly remembering his face light up each time Ignis served skewered meat, his Prince although 20 still had adorable moments to which Ignis had grown fond of after knowing Noctis since childhood. 

There was still a small opening before Lestallum closed its market stalls, and Ignis knew that he needed to get Ingredients now that they had sufficient funds again. Noctis and Prompto got out of the car and Ignis turned to talk to them. "I will go and get us some food supplies, you two go to the hotel and I'll meet you there." Ignis handed Noctis the money to book a room. "Alright Iggy see ya soon." Noctis replied taking the money from Ignis and stuffing it in his pocket, he felt some small coins in his pocket whilst doing so, he pulled them out and saw they were enough to get some meat skewers, man he loved them. He mentally thanked the meat skewer vendor for letting him try one for free once or twice, although the guy did practically force it into his mouth almost. He smirked. However he could tell Prompto tensed slightly when Ignis spoke, I guess Iggy's remark hadn't quite stopped bothering him yet. Prompto needed a distraction and he knew Iggy would be kind of long at the stalls, and he certainly didn't want to think about the veggies Ignis would most definitely buy. He winced at the thought. 

Noctis walked up the car park stairs and Prompto followed quietly, they walked to the main area of Lestallum and Noctis saw the meat skewer stand, his stomach growled. He paid for them and handed one to Prompto. "Here, they say good food eases the mind" Noctis said looking at his friend. Prompto smiled. "Or so they say.." Noctis trailed off and ate his meat skewer whilst starting to walk slowly to The Leville. Prompto bit into the delicious meat and hummed whilst walking behind Noctis. He wasn't hated, he was lucky, he had Noctis. 

Once Noctis and Prompto had finished eating their meat skewers they threw the skewer sticks into the bin near The Leville and booked a room. Noctis made sure he told the hotel staff that a man named Ignis Scientia would be arriving soon and would be staying in the same room with them before walking up the grand staircase to their room for the night. It had been so long since they had a nice room to sleep and relax in. Prompto knew Noctis would like a bath as soon as they got into the room so he decided to play on his favourite video game Kings Night for a while. He sat on one of the chairs and took his boots off, his feet hurt from all the walking they had done. He threw his denim jacket onto one of the beds and took out his phone. He was going to level up on his game if it was the last thing he would do! 

Meanwhile Noctis closed and locked the bathroom door and sighed in relief. Finally, he could relax for a while. He took his shirt off and thew it on the floor. He then looked at himself in the mirror wiping his bangs away from his face. He looked simply put, shit. He did like taking pride in how he looked but the late nights and tiresome days had caught up with him. Plus he hated the tent with a passion, sleeping on hard cold campsite floors. He shook his head, no use thinking about the not so good things in life right now. He was blessed to at least be able to have a bath and be relaxed for a change. He brushed his teeth with one of the hotels disposable toothbrushes, washed his face and threw the rest of his clothes on the floor, typical messy Noctis. He then slid his boots off and put them on the floor, the only item of clothing to be fairly neat. He needed those shoes to stay ok. Noctis smirked at himself with his childish logic. Throwing his clothes on the floor had become a thing he'd just grown accustomed to, he knew his maids would pick them up, or Ignis would do so when he moved out of his quarters in the Citadel, and into his apartment. He felt a tinge of guilt so many people had picked up after his childish ways. He ran his hands through his hair and started to run the bath. He would think of ways for how he can change his childish ways, when he is actually in the bath. After a while the bath was completely filled with some bubble bath in it. The way he liked it. He got into the bath, he grimaced slightly at the hotness, he loved a hot bath. He quickly relaxed into it. After a while of thinking how he could do more for himself without relying on others so much. He began to wash away all the disgusting smells he had gotten onto himself from fighting Magitek troopers, to protecting himself from dangerous wildlife, to having to walk for miles sometimes if the Regalia couldn't be driven in on a certain path etc. After a nice long soak he drained the bath and got out. After drying himself and wrapping a towel around his waist he picked up his clothes and folded them neatly on the chair in the bathroom. He could at least start doing this much for himself. He would have them washed tomorrow as he could use his casual outfit for the meantime. He then cleaned the bath, readjusted his towel as it had moved slightly and then he grabbed his boots and walked out the door. 

Noctis saw Prompto in the chair and it seemed like he was playing Kings Night by seeing how frustrated his friend seemed to be. He smiled slightly, he knew better than to interrupt his friend when he was playing that game. If you didn't know Prompto you wouldn't think he was the competitive type, but when it comes to games of any kind, Prompto will be there completely into it like his life depended on it. Noctis smiled. He was happy Prompto seemed to be himself again. Noctis looked at the time, it was fairly late, shouldn't Ignis be back now? He placed his boots down near the bed, and walked back into the bathroom, he picked his phone up from where he left it on top of the chest of draws and texted Ignis, he didn't like calling unless he had to, he always felt awkward when calling. He cringed and bought Ignis's text thread up. Iggy hadn't called him or texted him? He mentally told himself not to worry and to calm down, Lestallum was a safe place. With that affirmation he texted Ignis. 

"Hey Iggy, is everything ok? Just checkin' up on ya, don't get eaten by something on me! Besides, who will cook? :p"

Noctis smiled, he thought humour would be best here, also he could mask his concerns. After a few minutes that seemed like forever Noctis jumped at his phone bleeping. He pressed the lock button, Ignis had texted him, thank the gods! He unlocked the phone and read Iggy's message. 

"Sorry to worry you Highness. However I am just admiring the view right now from the balcony's near the car park. I will be back in about 15 to 20 minutes." 

Noctis laughed softly, always so serious Iggy was. He wished sometimes he would be less formal sometimes, he couldn't help but compare the friendship that he had with Prompto and Ignis. Prompto always made Noctis relax, he didn't know why, but he didn't need to question it, he was just happy to have a friend he could be more himself with. Ignis was just Ignis, and that's just how he is. Noctis replied back to Ignis with an "All is good see ya soon! :)" afterwards he locked his phone again, but this time took it into the bedroom area and placed it on the bedside table. He decided he would be sleeping in the bed furthest away from the windows. He hated natural sunlight. His friends would joke he was a vampire. He smiled. He was lucky to have his friends beside him. 

Prompto had finally gone up a level in his game. "YESSSS! FINALLY! WHOOHOO!" Prompto cheered. He heard a soft laugh come across the other side of the room. It was Noct. "Someone's happy" Noctis declared. "Prompto locked his phone and turned it to silent, nobody needed to contact him right now. He noticed Ignis hadn't gotten back yet but he was slightly thankful that. He saw that Noctis was finished in the bathroom. "I'm gonna go and take a shower be back in a jiffy!" Prompto said to Noct. Noct nodded in response and once he heard the door to the bathroom shut and lock he took off the towel and mentally cursed himself for not thinking about bringing his bag out of the trunk of the Regalia, which had his spare clothes in it. Great another careless action. Well no use for it he would just have to put his freaking dirty clothes back on and go to the car to get them, he was thankful Ignis gave him the spare key. He knew Prom would be a while in the shower so he just put the towel back on for now and laid back on the bed embracing its comfort.

Ignis breathed in the cool Lestallum night air. He was grateful that the city got cooler at night. He needed to sit and chill for a while on his own, he had too many thoughts swirling around his head but he thanked Shiva that he could have this moment of calm. He looked at his phone, there was a reply from Noct. Ignis read the message and then checked the time on his phone. He had about 5 more minutes until he had to go back to the hotel as he promised his Highness. He liked the calm breeze slightly messing up his styled hair and the feel of the wind on his face. This is why he likes to drive, he also liked the fact that the Regalia had the soft top. He mentally thanked the King for lending them the car. However, Ignis didn't get his moment of calm until now because of the busy day they had, and the excruciatingly irritating car ride he had to deal with in order to get back to Lestallum before it got dark. Ignis had upped the speed a few times when he felt he could, though he hated breaking any kind of rule or law. He considered it a failure on his part. He could have been firmer with Noctis to get him and Prompto into the car quicker, maybe Gladio was right? Maybe he does pamper and baby the Prince too much? He cursed Gladio for not at least telling him where the heck he was bloody going. He hoped that Gladio would be back soon, or maybe he didn't? He was still angry at Gladio for the lack of explanation. Ignis let out a long sigh. He first walked towards the car popping the boot in order to put the ingredients away, thankfully they weren't perishable. He would get the meat and other perishable ingredients tomorrow. He saw out of the corner of his eye Noctis's bag. He sighed, Noct had left it, again. He grabbed it, and started looking for his own travel bag. It wasn't in the boot. It wasn't there.. how could it not be there?? Ignis breathed a slow breath. Ignis calmed down and tried to think logically. Logic says it should be there. Today was just not a good day. He would somehow manage.. he shuddered and reluctantly shut the boot door and locked the car. Irritated, Ignis then started to walk to the Hotel. Once inside the main doors he walked towards the main desk, he pulled out his wallet and showed them ID as was custom in Lestallum. "Ah yes. Welcome Mr. Scientia. Two young men told me you would be staying here tonight. Here is another key to the room, enjoy your stay." Said the front desk employee. Ignis nodded his thanks to the man and put his ID and wallet away, he picked up Nocts bag from the main desk that he had placed down momentarily for easier access to his wallet. He didn't want to waste any more time, it was his duty to be as efficient as possible. As he walked up the stairs, he snorted, Noctis and Prompto were anything but young men. Boys would be a more accurate description of the pair. Ignis was in quite the foul mood. He started looking at the room numbers finding the one that matched the number on the key. 

Noctis looked at the ceiling. He was getting bored and a little annoyed. He loved Prom but did he have to take so long in the shower?? Noctis sat up and checked the time on his phone. Hopefully Ignis should be back soon, it was near to the time that he said he would be back by. Then suddenly the door lock turned, and Iggy walked in with what looked like Noctis's bag. He mentally cursed himself again. He would make sure he grabs his bag out of the car each time he needed it now. "Um, Sorry Iggy." Noctis could tell Ignis was pissed off. He took the bag from Ignis. He must be mad at him. Noctis waited to be scolded as was custom with Ignis when Noctis did something wrong. Ignis was like a nagging Mother to Noctis after all. However to Noctis's surprise Ignis said nothing but just nodded. Noctis guessed something else was on Ignis's mind but he didn't want to dare ask what it was. He liked his head on his shoulders, not bitten off. 

Prompto walked out of the bathroom in his night clothes and saw Ignis. There was an awkward exchange of looks by Prompto to Ignis. Ignis felt deflated again, he walked into the bathroom. He needed to wash his face. 

Noctis felt really awkward, he wanted his friends to get along.. he put the bag Ignis gave him down on the bed and took out his night shirt and boxers. He had no choice but to get changed in front of Prompto. He put his mind back to when they would have gym class together and get changed near each other in the changing rooms, however this time he would also be taking his current boxers off. Noctis turned away from Prompto and started to slowly take his shirt off. Prompto realised Noctis was fairly awkward so he looked to the floor out of respect for his friend. Prompto didn't know if Noctis was finished changing or not so he looked up sheepishly, he saw Noctis's big scar running across both his shoulder blades, it really must have hurt Noctis. Prompto turned away and sat on one of the chairs facing away from Noctis. Noct heard Prom walk away and mentally thanked him, he quickly changed his boxers over to clean ones and left the dirty pair on the floor underneath the chair near the closet in the room. He didn't want to disturb Iggy. He sighed. Why did he keep messing up? He mentally kicked himself and went over to one of the other chairs near Prompto. He saw Prom looked sad again. He sat in the chair nearest to Prom and leaned closer to his friend. Noct put his hand gently on Proms wrist. "Are you alright buddy?" Noctis asked concerned for his friend. 

Prompto didn't look at Noctis at first but by his voice he could tell Noct was worried. "That... that scar, I'm sorry I saw it, I didn't know if you were finished changing or not, I should have turned around straight away!" Prompto's voice raised slightly out of embarrassment. Noctis saw a single tear slide down his best friends face. His heart sunk. "Hey.." Noctis slowly put his free hand on Prompto's cheek and wiped the tear away. Prompto looked at Noctis, their eyes met. "I'm sorry.." Prompto's response was hardly audible but Noctis heard it. As he was fairly close to his friend at the moment. "Don't be Prom, my scar..." Noctis paused for a moment he didn't quite now how to talk about it, he didn't talk about it to anyone. "I... I may not think of my scar as something to be proud of unlike Gladio does with his, but it reminds me that I am alive. E-even though i-it hurt like a bitch when it happened and I almost lost my life, I am lucky to still be here and I'm grateful for that." Prompto's eyes widened slightly he hadn't heard his friend say this much at one time before. Noctis was opening up to him. "I remind myself every day that if I hadn't survived I wouldn't have met you Prom. You're not in my life out of duty, you're here because you enjoy my company and simply just want to be my friend." Noctis now looked down his hands still touching Prompto intimately. Prompto put his hand on Noctis's un-styled hair and stoked it comfortingly. He didn't know what to say or really want to say so he just did what he thought was best. Then, Noctis spoke again still looking at the floor. "I-I know I, I uh don't say things like this enough and if I try to be sentimental, I er feel like I'm going to mess up with what I'm trying to say. But.." Noctis looked up and their eyes met again, Prompto took his hand away to see his friends face more. Prompto was shocked when Noctis started to blatantly cry in front of him. "Prom you're the first person that has come into my life because of just wanting to know me and I know I don't show it enough, but I am thankful for that." Noctis was trembling slightly, he had never been this real with anybody. He'd always hide his emotions away. Prom smiled and wiped away Nocts tears, he didn't know what else to do. "I uh, actually like that you don't use "My Prince or My Highness" towards me. It helps me because it doesn't make me feel like that there is an invisible barrier between us like I'm more "Important than you."Prompto pulled his best friend into a hug, Prom thought Noctis might not like this but to his surprise Noct didn't object he leaned into Prompto's chest and Prom rocked his friend slightly comforting him.


	2. Loneliness sets in

Ignis was feeling beyond frustrated, he didn't know where his personal belongings had "wondered" off to and Prompto still seemed to be somewhat scared of him. He stared at himself in the mirror, was he that scary looking? He touched his face and sighed, he did have bags underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. He looked dreadful. The stress had clearly gotten to him. Gladio was still non-contactable, he cursed that man. He was so used to Gladio always being there, just getting things done, he admired Gladio for that, Ignis would sometimes think too much about situations.

He took off his glasses and placed them on the shelf just underneath the mirror and washed his face. He still didn't know where his bag full of clean spare clothes had gone, along with his other essentials. Ignis let out a long breath whilst looking at himself in the mirror. His bangs were now down and covering his right eye. He looked more relaxed and calmer this way, but he always believed it didn't look "professional" especially around his charge, the Prince.

He would have to make do with what he could find around their hotel room for now, until he could buy the essential things that he needed, he got angry again, that would be such a waste of both time and money. Ignis started getting undressed, he started folding his clothes, and whilst looking for a place to put them momentarily whilst he was in the shower, he saw that Noct had at least made an attempt to fold his clothes neatly. Ignis smiled. There was some hope that Noctis was growing up, and acting more his age. Ignis placed his clothes onto the other chair in the bathroom and started to take his necklace off, the skull dropped free from the chain and landed on the floor with a slight "clang" sound "Shit" Ignis was never one to swear, but this necklace meant a lot to him, it not only symbolically showed that he worked for the Royal Lucian family, but it had sentimental value as Noctis had given him it when it had been his 18th birthday. 

He kneeled down on the floor, looking around for it, that's when he saw a familiar looking bag placed underneath the chair. Ignis pulled the bag out and it is what he thought it was, it's his travel bag. "How on earth did it get here??" Ignis questioned. "I'll have to ask Noctis and Prompto later, they'll possibly be asleep now" Right now he needed to find his skull pendant, get in the shower and then get some much needed rest. It had been another extremely tiresome day. 

Some time later, Ignis found his pendant on the floor just off to the right side of the chair that he put his clothes on earlier. He checked for any scratches or damage, there was none. He thanked Shiva and gently put it back through the chain. Necklace safely on the chest of cabinets in the bathroom, Ignis started the shower, checking the temperature was just right for him before getting in. 

After a precise 10 minute shower Ignis stepped out, grabbed a towel and dried himself, it was wonderful to have such a nice warm shower for a change, rather than having to wash in the small caravan showers, or the lakes, he liked nature, however he did like to feel clean, and man-made showers always did the trick. Once his hair was towel dried, he changed into his night wear, a simple white tank top and white boxer shorts. Ignis walked over to the mirror. He looked a bit better now, his hair completely un-styled now. All the hair gel washed away in the shower. Ignis always thought how much younger he looked with his hair down, he looked at himself, his hair had gotten quite long, he would have to get a hair cut, he would more than likely find a hair salon here since Lestallum is the largest town in the outskirts of EOS. 

Ignis walked out of the bathroom and he sees Noctis and Prompto sharing the same bed, furthest away from the window. Ignis smiled like a doting parent seeing his children asleep. A pang of loneliness shot across his heart. He walked towards the other bed and sits down facing the window. It was dark but he could make a faint outline of the landscape. It was beautiful, but Ignis felt so alone. He shook his head, logic stated he wasn't alone. He was with his friends Noctis and Prompto. He climbed into the bed and turned the bedside lamp off. The bed did seem rather lonely though.


	3. Questions and reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where in questions are answered and reconciliations between friends are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Partly it is because life got really busy but also I got HUGE writers block. I'm back now though, hopefully this chapter is going to be longer than the last one. The last chapter was more so putting Ignis's point of view for the first chapter. However I will be moving the story onward now. ~ =}

Prompto yawned and slowly opened his eyes, he reached for his phone on the bed side table and checked the time. It was 9am, strange. Ignis would have woken him up by now, dressed and ready for the day ahead.. Prom looked over towards the other bed and saw Ignis was still sleeping, very strange.. he hoped Ignis was ok? However Prompto knew better than to disturb Ignis right now, probably the stress of these past weeks had slowly caught up to him. The guy needed a lie in for once, actually he needed to chill for once.. 

He turned his head the other way, Noctis was also still sleeping, which wasn't unusual for him at all. He smiled, bed head Noctis. He tried not to laugh at his friend. He tried to stay as quiet as possible and reached for his camera to take a picture. Prompto knew that he just HAD to take this picture. However when Prom had almost grabbed his camera he felt the duvet covers move and before he could react he was pulled back with Noct's arms holding him. Prom went stiff, he was being spooned by Noct.. this had never happened before. He thought his friend must be just messing around. "Hey, dude hilarious, but would you knock it off will ya?" No reply. Prom stretched his neck to see Noctis and he was still asleep.. his only thought was maybe Noctis somehow thought he was Luna..? After a while struggling to free himself from his friends surprisingly strong grip, Prompto was finally able to get ready for the day. 

Ignis finally awoke, checked the time, saw that it was 11am and flew out of bed in a panic. He saw Prompto ready and sitting in one of the chairs in the room looking at him with a puzzled look, but then Prompto returned to checking his gun. Ignis would have to sort out the awkwardness between him and Prompto, but other things were priority right now. He walked into the bathroom, got ready and attempted to wake up the Prince, which included opening the blinds to let natural light in, gently asking Noct to wake up, which lastly ends with himself and Noctis fighting with the duvet cover. Ignis gritted his teeth, time was already slipping away from the many thing's that he needed to do. He prayed to the God's that Noctis would just do as he was told today.

Noctis was in his chambers in the Citadel, he checked the time it was 1pm, his usual time to get up, he turned to see his beautiful Wife Luna still sleeping, he moved closer towards her and hugged her from behind, enjoying her warmth. After a while that warmth left him, he thought she must have gone to the bathroom. He smiled and fell back asleep. Noctis was startled a bit by his blinds randomly opening, he groaned and pulled the duvet covers over his head, only to have them tugged down a bit. "Ugh, lemme sleep!" Noctis demanded. He didn't like being rudely awoken, especially with the duvet being pulled off of him. The duvet was fully off, Noctis went to grab it again when the room started to spin. Slightly concerned but still half asleep Noctis grabbed his duvet cover and once again pulled it over his head, only for it to be whipped off and to Noctis's horror there was the daemon that almost killed him when he was only a young child. 

Ignis finally managed to get the duvet off the Prince, he smirked at his win, but that changed when Noctis looked at him in horror and started to scream like a mad man. Startled, Prompto jumped up off the chair he was sitting in and hurried towards Ignis' side, Ignis was already trying to calm Noctis down. Prompto had never seen Noctis do this before, he felt hopeless to help. Ignis climbed onto the bed and pinned Nocts' arms down to stop him from hurting himself, and to try and calm him down. Prompto watched with intrigue he really didn't know what to do to help. Then, Ignis started singing a lullaby, one Prompto remembered hearing as a child. Prompto watched in awe, he didn't know Ignis could sing, he got goose bumps. His voice was deep but very soothing.

Noct was still in a mass panic, he couldn't do anything but just scream in horror, then the hideous daemon slithered onto the bed and pinned him down. Noctis closed his eyes hoping that everything would go away. He didn't want to have to deal with any more pain from the traumatic incident as a child. Then silence. The daemon mysteriously disappeared. Noct was confused but he still didn't want to open his eyes. He wanted to run away, even if he couldn't physically. Allowing his mind to "run away" was just a coping mechanism the Prince had come to find comfort in within lonely hours. Then, Noctis hears a soothing sound, it's a man's voice, deep but soothing, other worldly even. It was a lullaby he remembered being sung to as a child by his dearest friend Ignis. 

Ignis and Prompto noticed Noctis start to relax, so Ignis released his hands from either side of Noctis's arms, Nocts eyes opened slowly. "You okay buddy??" Prompto asked with concern. Ignis stayed quiet but fixed his glasses. "Now, I'm fine.. sorry you had to see that Prom" Noct replied. "Don't be sorry!" Prompto moved closer to the bed. Prom noticed that Ignis didn't seem to phased by what happened which he thought strange? Ignis was usually calculated and calm yes, but not thing's concerning Noct.. he looked at Ignis slightly with a questioning look, but decided not to say anything, was it really his place to question anyway?? He knew he was kind of an outsider after all..

Once Noctis was ready, the three of them headed out of the Leville. Ignis collected the gil from the hunt the night before and bought many elixirs as they were running low, not much happened that day, Ignis got his hair cut as it had grown out a bit long, and Prompto took Noctis sight seeing around Lestallum to try and help clear his friend's mind from the scary nightmare of the morning. Which Noctis was eternally grateful for, he was happy that Prompto didn't make such a big deal out of it. He cringed a bit, he was 20 why did he randomly have that nightmare again? Especially ruining his dream with Luna. He wished he could see her very soon. He also hoped the dream turned nightmare wasn't an omen.. 

It was getting dark and the three friends met up at the agreed meeting point, the balcony's looking out into the forest across the other side, and the sea far out to the distance on the right. They were just chatting about everything and nothing when.. "Hey guys!!" said a voice urgently. The 3 friends turned around and looked towards the direction that the voice came from. It was one of the workers from the power plant. "Hi, what's up?" Noctis asked. "It's the Power Plant, somehow daemons got in! There's already a hunter there but he said he will need more help, you guys have completed lots of hunts for us here, along with hunting down daemons, could you please help?? We would be eternally grateful!" she stated with urgency. "Yeah, why not?" Noctis replied a tad unsure but still willing to help. "Sure! Yes we'll help!!" Prompto replied excitedly, even though he was scared of daemons, he loved to help people. "Of course, we'd be happy to help. Lead the way" Ignis stated calmly as usual. "I knew I could count on you! Thank you ever so much! This way! The power plant worker replied elatedly. Running towards the power plant, with the 3 friends running after her. 

Once there, they met another power plant worker who briefed them on the task. "But.. we only have one more thermal suit..." "Ah.." Ignis replied. Noctis knew he had more weapons at his disposal and he thought that the Armiger would prove useful again here with the daemons. After a pause Noct spoke up "I'll go" "You sure??" Prom asked still a little worried about how Noct was because of this morning.. "I'll be fine don't worry Prom, I'll be fine, thanks buddy" Noct stated with an affirming smile to Prom. "Okay! Good luck!" Prom smiled back. "Good luck, Noct" Ignis stated adjusting his glasses. "Thanks guys, see ya soon, this'll be quick" Noct replied and walked into the power plant once dressed in the thermal suit. Ignis sighed and folded his arms. Prompto felt real awkward it was just him and Ignis standing there.. he knew he had to say something... quick.. think... "You seem a bit annoyed there Ignis?" Prompto asked quietly. Ignis was in his thoughts when he heard Prompto ask a question. "Hmm? Ah yes, Noctis's cocky attitude will be his undoing if he isn't careful" "Ah..." Prompto needed to say more than this.. "Well, that's just Noct I guess?" he replied laughing a bit awkwardly. "Hmm, yes. I suppose it is" Ignis chuckled slightly. Waittt... Ignis laughed a bit? Wow.. okay. Before Prompto couldn't think of anything else to say.. "Noct might be a slight while, do you drink tea?" Ignis suggested. "Eh.. yes, once or twice every now and then I guess" Prompto replied still kind of awkwardly. Ignis ignored the awkwardness, he wanted Prompto to know that he wasn't as scary as he seemed. "Perfect, this way" Ignis turned on his heel and started towards a coffee shop. Prompto followed. 

Meanwhile.. in the power plant. Noctis walked towards a tall built figure wearing an identical thermal suit. "So, you my backup?" questioned the mysterious hunter with a very familiar voice.. "I thought we were partners?" Noctis replied with skepticism. Dodging Nocts question the mysterious hunter replied "Anyway, place is crawling with daemons" The more this guy spoke, the more Noctis found familiarity. He had to ask. "Wait a sec, you sound familiar." Again, the "hunter" just dodges the question all together. "Save the talk. We got hunting to do. Now if we're done with the introductions? Follow me." Noctis just decides to follow this guy, he did have daemons that needed getting rid of after all. 

Prompto sat down on one of the chairs waiting for Ignis with the tea. He was still nervous, part of him wished Noctis would hurry up and come back. Prompto shook his head, that was silly. Noctis was doing an important job and he should be more concerned about Noctis's safety and supporting him rather than worrying about petty thing's right now. Deep down Prom knew that Ignis was just trying to make amends in his own way and fix things between them. Ignis sat down on his chair handing Prompto one of the teas, which had been put into a red plastic cup. "Not one of the most sophisticated ways of drinking tea, but tea is better than no tea I suppose." "aha.. yeah" Prompto mentally face palmed, why was he so darn awkward?! Ignis thought he would change the subject as he could see Prompto getting awkward again. Ignis had never been one for "dilly dallying" around subjects, he worked better with just "cutting to the chase" telling people how thing's are.. but he would try and not be so blunt around Prompto right now. "You know Prompto, I apologise. I can be fairly blunt at times, however I do not mean it so. Unfortunately most of what I say sounds different when I think of the sentence in my mind" Ignis offers as an apology. "Ah!" Prompto is caught of guard by this. "No! no! It's fine! Really!" "Are you quite sure?" Ignis asks with concern. "Yes of course! I.. I know I get awkward and I'm sorry, but really it's fine. It's more... " Prompto trails off. "You can carry on if you so wish. I'm all ears as people say" Ignis states reassuringly. "Well.. I've told Noctis this before, but sometimes I feel like I'm not part of you guys.. I mean the friendship.. Sometimes I feel like I'm an outsider.. So, with that I get all insecure and stuff.." Prompto reveals. "Ah... I see. Prompto. Even though we are different, we see thing's differently.. we've had different upbringings" Ignis could see Prom move awkwardly at that last remark. "I mean it not in a bad way, yes we've had different upbringings, but that doesn't make you any less of a friend here. You get on well with Noctis, you get on well with Gladio, I appreciate all that you do here. Also, your photos are very artistic. It's also fantastic to be able to look back on those fond memories." Ignis smiles remembering all the fun times. "You may sometimes feel that you are not welcome. However the truth is and will always be that you ARE welcome here. Even though I don't always show it.. actually I don't think I have shown to you that I class you as a friend." Ignis looks toward Prompto making eye contact, and putting a friendly hand on his left shoulder. "We're all friends here Prompto, even me and you, if you shall have me as a friend that is." Prompto smiled. "Of course!! .. and thanks Ignis, really." "Not a problem. Anyway we should probably get back and see how Noctis is getting along." Ignis states in reply. They both get up throw away the empty cups into a nearby trash can and walk towards the power plant once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on my story would be greatly appreciated! Also constructive criticism is always welcome! I am nowhere near a professional writer. I just write for fun, but I would like to improve. ~ =}


End file.
